No Big Deal
by Harric is Life
Summary: 'It was Chad's idea really, well, for the most part. It's not like it really mattered, except it did. Really, really did. He could've lived without it of course, but he didn't want to.' *This is Ridiculous. This is just basically pointless silly Fluff. Tags: One Shot.


It was Chad's idea really, well, for the most part. It's not like it really mattered, except it did. Really, really did. He could've lived without it of course, but he didn't want to. He did come up with it after a lot of forethought, well, not really, but Jason wasn't to know that. And he didn't, which was good. But he needed to convince Jason to say it, say his name, the way he wanted to, and well, there needed to be a compromise. And Chad was totally, ready and willing for it, though not totally. And God, this naming thing had consumed him, he now even _thinks_ the way he says his catchphrase.

The crux of the matter was, Jason needed a reason. A reason to say his name along with him. The way he wanted to. The way he said it. They were together for a reason, dammit, and Chad _knows_ how ridiculous that thought sounds, but. And well there were other reasons too. But this was a very important one. And Chad is completely able to believe that it was probably just in his head. But still, it _was_ important. At least to him. So he gave a try.

Jason needed a reason, and weirdly it was his own name change that became it, or will once he becomes convinced. Chad called him Jay, all the time, like ridiculously all the time, to a point that everyone in the locker room started teasing him about it. And that's when he had the bright idea. Well, not then, really, but because of that. It was while sleeping, really. Or pretending to, anyway. Though he knew he wasn't fooling anybody, especially not someone who he was half draped over, who was the only one that mattered, also the only one there.

Chad knew Jason was awake. He knew that Jason knew that Chad tends to get lost in his own thoughts, and the only way to get him out of it was to wait. And Jason never had a problem with waiting, and Chad loved him all the more for it. But this name thing was getting to him, and he needed to convince the stubborn man, who had one of his arms around him in a secure hold, to do the right thing. And Chad was bloody willing to compromise for it, so he better do it.

"Hey," Chad said into Jason's chest.

"Hey yourself," and Chad could hear the smile in that greeting.

"I've an idea," he began cautiously.

"Hmm."

"What if you had a nickname?"

"You already use one on me."

"Well, yeah," Chad said cagily, "that, but like in promos. On TV."

"Oh."

"I mean, what's wrong with being called _Jay_ , by your tag team partner?"

"Other then the fact that people are smart, and will likely reach the conclusion that you and I are together," Jason said, tone amused.

Chad lifted his head, to look Jason in the eyes, and before the sight could take his breath away, he averted his gaze, and said, "No one is going to notice."

"Chad, you call me Jay as a form of _endearment_. Your tone is totally different. And what we do on TV is seen by thousands around the world. The guys and girls at work might not have a problem with us, but I don't want to contend with hate towards you or me by homophobic wrestling fans."

"It was just a thought," Chad said with a pout, and Jason gave a laugh that rumbled through his chest, and Chad loved the sound of it, so he burrowed deep.

"Alright, so not _Jay_ , maybe your initials then," another effort would be worth it Chad knew.

"What?" Jason sounded confused.

"Instead of _Jay_ , that I use as an endearment, maybe _Jay Jay_ , as in Jason Jordan."

"You do realize, that you saying Jay twice, sounds _exactly_ like you saying it once."

"It does?"

"Yeah," Jason said bringing his hand and combing through his hair, "What is this about really? This sudden interest in using my nickname on TV?"

"Er," and now Chad felt out of his depth, he didn't think Jason will _question_ him about it.

" _Oh. My. God._ Is this about me not joining you when you say your stupid catchphrase?"

"It's not stupid," Chad mumbled quietly.

" _My God!_ " was said explosively, and Chad's pillow sat up, taking Chad along with him. And then Chad felt a hand lifting his chin up, "Look at me."

Chad did, and he kinda wished he hadn't, though not for the usual reason he wished that on other times. The look on Jason's face was kind, but there was a smile hovering on his lips, and his eyes were dancing, so maybe the usual reason after all.

"You really like that catchphrase, don't you?"

Chad could all but nod, and then remembered the loose hold that Jason had on his chin, as his arm shook along.

Jason shook his head and rolled his eyes at the same bloody time, Chad didn't think that was possible.

"Alright. I'm _Ready. Willing. And. Gable._ to use that catchphrase," Jason said fondly, "Happy?"

Chad felt so happy, he didn't think words could describe it. So he just nodded, and probably his smile conveyed it, because Jason was smiling too, and his eyes were fond.

A press of lips.

"You're such a ridiculous man," a shake of head.

Chad didn't care.

A hum of chest.

 _Mission bloody Accomplished._

A soothing of scalp.

 _No matter if sleep came soon or not._

A drooping of eyelids.

 _Happiness sure had._


End file.
